Coming back home
by Eboy
Summary: Iron Man has saved the universe by snapping away Thanos and his entire army. However, the stones do something unexpected and sends him into another universe where heroes are the norm. How will Tony get back home!


**I don't own MHA or Marvel. This is just a fun story I wanted to put together. Also thank you for pointing out my mistake on the story and I promise that I won't try to to it again.**

* * *

When Doctor Strange gave Iron that sign, he knew what to do. He lunged himself towards the Mad Titan, Thanos, and desperately tried to grab the stones away from him. When Thanos shoved Tony away, he gave three menacing words that would have sent shivers to any hero and those words were, "I am … Inevitable". What happened next confused the Titan as he snapped his fingers, only to find nothing happening as he turned the gauntlet around to find out that the stones were missing. While it seemed impossible, Tony was able to take the stones away from Thanos and snapped him and his entire out of existence with the unforgettable line, "I am … Iron Man."

However, this didn't come without a price. Because of Tony's human body, he wasn't able to survive the snap. The only reason why he could even wield the stones was thanks to his suit and his arc reactor.

As Tony was expecting this to happen, the thought of all the good memories he had with Pepper, Morgan, Peter, and the rest of his friends came into mind. Tony felt at peace knowing that he saved the entire universe from extinction.

But Tony wasn't expecting what was to come next as he was carried through a wormhole that would carry him to who knows where after the blinding lights engulfed everything.

* * *

The struggle against All Might and All for One was a massive one indeed. Every blow that both fighters received and returned could be felt from miles and miles away. The public was in awe and worry of who would be the winner against these two pillars of ideals. The ones that had the most impact from this fight were Midoriya and Bakugou, two students that were enrolled in the most prestigious hero school in Japan called U.A.. Their screams for the hero's victory engulfed the air as it was tuned out from the other hundreds of cheers for the #1 hero.

After the last punch was received from All Might to All for One, the city got quiet as the #1 hero was beaten and bloodied but still standing on top of the now unconscious All for One.

After he stood back up and reverted to his hero form, the entire public became a frenzy as they cheered and celebrated the hero's victory over the villain's defeat. People to Officers to Heroes all praised the wonderful work of All Might as he once again won in against all odds. All except Midoryia who knew that this was the end of All Might's carrier as a hero.

While everyone was praising the hero for his phenomenal work, the other heroes came closer towards All Might to help him. "Shouldn't we help him" said Edgeshot, Gran Torino then replied with a no which shocked the heroes present in the battlefield.

"He's just doing his job as the symbol of peace, for the last time," said Gran Torino in a depressed tone.

While the heroes were ready to honor their now fallen #1 hero, something every odd began to happen which had everyone, including All Might, shocked as a blinding light appeared out of nowhere.

After a few moments of covering their eyes from the light, the heroes were confused as to what had happened and what to do next since they just had the fight of their lives against the biggest villain known in Japan as of now. Their questions were then answered as a man with a busted up suit of "armor" and six odd colored stones on his hand appeared from the light.

"What the hell is this?" said Endeavor as he too was surprised from this mysterious man's arrival. The public was also surprised from the man's arrival as some where wondering if the man was a new hero while others were guessing if this was the debut of another villain.

While everyone was making guesses on who this mysterious person could be, Tony was not having it today. He had just gotten through the fight of his life and really didn't need more problems in his face like where he was and who were the people in weird looking outfits. Tony then overheard some of the heroes and concluded that he wasn't in America any more as he recognized the foreign language.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, you with me" said Tony as he's still observing his surroundings. "Yes boss" replied F.R.I.D.A.Y, which made Tony feel a lot better on how he was going to figure all of this out. As F.R.I.D.A.Y helped Tony out by putting his helmet back on with the nanites, the heroes around him were yelling at him.

Tony, not knowing Japanese, asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to translate what they were saying so that he could better understand the situation. When he finally got the translation working, he was quite surprised at what they were saying at him.


End file.
